Signal modulated, alternating-current input to a dynamic loudspeaker drive coil interacts with magnetic flux of the speaker magnet to axially bias the coil-attached speaker cone and acoustically reproduce the signal modulation. At critical frequencies, the driven components will resonate with resulting loss in fidelity of signal reproduction unless the speaker is damped.